Huntsman of Aslan
by Animeak116
Summary: When Ruby uses her eyes to defeat the Grim Witch. Little did she know the voice in her head was a Talking Lion! Now she and her friends are sent to a world called Narnia where they meet a boy also from another world. Can they fight off the forces of Darkness Jades the White Witch brought from Remnant? Or will Narnia fall to ruin?
1. Chapter 1 (05-05 09:15:13)

**The Great Lion**

Today was the day. V-day or victory day for humanity. With whatever forces they could muster around the kingdoms dispite Atlas's Closing of boarders. As well as untrust going on all fronts. Salem had actually done it. She had divided humanity. But in doing so she only united those who are stronger willed then those easily going with the flocks of sheepeople. Ironwood has abandoned all hope, his army destroyed because his arrogance in believing that his Army was enough to even breach her palace was underestimated. Her hoards where to much for the Atlassian Army any who are left are probably to wounded to fight or are being the grims meal.

Only the huntsman and huntresses have been able to even reach her throne room. And there having trouble already.

"Ha ha ha ha! Did you children honestly think you can defeat me!? the Qween of Darkness!?" Salem the Grim Witch said with a gloat of her voice. "You all will die here! Just like your Mother Ruby Rose!"

Ruby had enough of the demoness ranting on how she has already won. Everyone was.

"Look lady I dont know what you are but Your going down!" Team SSSNs leader Sun said in defence.

"Then Die like the rest of those pathetic huntsman in History!" Salem shouted.

 _"Ruby . . . Ruby. . . ."_ She heard a odd voice called out to her.

She looked to her other team members thinking it was someone whispering to her. She then looked to Sun thinking it qas maybe him. But she definitely knew he didn't have that type of deep voice.

 _"Ruby ...Use your eyes."_ she heard the voice again.

Then the voice became clearer amd not in Fragments.

 _"Ruby use what the witch fears."_ the deep voice said.

It held athority yet with a gental tone at the same time. They where about to rush Salem again. However Salem had quickly made more Grim fodder. Low on ammo as it is. So she had one choice. Try using her eyes again. She ran at Salem alone before others could follow her. She screamed a War cry so great it shook the walls. Her eyes for the second time in her life glowed. Soon her voice changed from a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. To that of a mighty Lion. This shocked everyone and also hurt there ears. Salem became blinded. Her freshly made Grim turned to ash from the young childs Inhanced War cry.

Then something really weird happened. Out of Rubys glowing eyes came a lions head with a beautiful main. It then Rushed Salem catching her off guard. Ramming itself into the witch she flew through the air and landed on her crystal throne. Though she smashed through it breaking it to a million pieces.

"How did you. ... No it cant be!?" Salem shouted as she saw the Lion staring her down.

"How dare you bring the deep magic to this realm White Witch!" the Lion said in Anger.

"No it cant be you!?" Salem shouted.

The lion narrowed it's eyes at the grim witch. Baring its teeth it growled then a second later It roared so loud it caused the windows to shatter and the earth to rumble. Salem however was so scared but she was also in pain. She looked like she was choking. Gasping by the look of it as if the air was sucked away from her area. Then the Lion lifted his paw and brought it down pulling it back Salem screamed in Pain. He did it again and this time her white skin and blood vains that where showing began to crack like the windows had and light started to come from the cracks. He did it again and this time the Craxks came more rapidly from where her heart would have been.

Then with one final time Salems blood curling screams became louder then any human being on Remnant could ever achive that the teams had to cover there ears. Then the lion Roared again even louder then Salems screams of pain. Then everything looked like a light show. They saw a out line of a women come out of Salem forcefully and Salems body cracked more then exploded. Everyone but the Lion and the still lingering spirt looked way. But the Lion didn't. When the light died down it revealed a women. She still wore the same clothes as Salem but her appearance had changed. And looked oddly familiar to Ruby and Yang.

They where all shocked including Ozbin who was stuck inside Oscar Pine.

"No it cant be!? Can it?" Ozbin thought.

The women fell to her feet and fainted to the floor. Her breathing steady. Her skin complexion was a bit tanner then Salems white skin. Her hair was black with red highlights just like Ruby.

"Dont be afraid of me children. I mean no harm." the Lion said.

Everyone was stunned still at the lions actions even a bit cautious.

"Who ... are... you?" Ruby asked.

The lion chuckles as he looks at Ruby.

"That dear one is a long story but will be explained later. But now you have a new job. And that I will explain when you meet a new friend who will be... brash when you meet him." the Lion said.

"Wait how will we know? And whats going on!?" Yang shouted

"All will he answered in time Yang. Now come we need to help turn the tide of a battle." The Lion roars one last time and everything changed.

 **This is a one shot. However if you guys want me to continue with this idea just say so in the comments. Constructive criticism is acceptable. And please be respectful ive been getting people saying random stuff simply because some chapters in one of my previous works in progress are "walls of texts" in the first two chapters. As for my other works im still trying to update. and as for fixing two chapters due to so many inappropriate complaints im been busy with life i haven't got to actually fixing them and deleted those two chapters files so i have to start all over again because of that. So please be respectful of what you type in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Village of Gath**

 **Country: Vale**

 **World: Remnant**

 **Time: Unknown**

A little girl ran about the streets playing with the other children. She had a sundress it for playing in the dirt on. She imaged herself as a warrior. Not just any warrior. But a great archer from the storys that her mother told her. The little girl was named Summer Rose. She held aloft her toy bow and suction cup arrows and aimed at a boy. Letting the arrow fly through the air with unknow but great accuracy. She hit the boy in the back with the Arrow and shouted.

"I. AM. THAT. HERO!" with much enthusiasm.

"No fair summer also that character never shouted that!

"Hay who knows maybe she did or didn't?

"Summer!" a feminine voice called out to her.

The little girl turned around and saw a women with black hair and amber eyes. She was her mother. A basket full of groceries in hand and smile on her face she gestured for her daughter to come to her.

"Momma!" Summer said back as she ran to her side. "Momma guess what!" she said with a squeal of delight.

"What is it my little Rose?" Her mother asked sweetly

"Momma we played the great battle near the Stone Table again!" the girl replied.

The mother giggles a little as the thought and seeing her daughters handy work on a boys back was to much for her to contain her laughter.

"So it seems so who where you this time?"

"I was Qween Susan! The greatest Archer known to Narnia!"

"*giggles* I see dear one."

The two women walked down the street of the village to there home. Pictures made of paper and looked like they where painted hung on the walls. Photographs of Summers family where also on some furniture and thr walls. Summer often wondered why they had painted pictures of her mothers side of her family while her father had actual photos.

"Hay mommy why do we have painted Photos of your family? Why cant we have photos taken by Cameras?" Summers curious silvers eyes asked with wonder to her world.

"Well sweetheart my family is complacated. They had died back home in another village. Where they came from even I didn't question. Nor did I ever bring it up. But supposedly we where once royalty. Humbled by someone greater then my great grandfather that was newly born from his mother."

Young Summer nodded but smiled.

"Mommy can you tell me ths story of how the Kings and Qweens of Narnia came to be?" Summer asked.

Her mother giggled and nodded.

"Of course dear. Now then where to begin. Ah yes. A little girl around your age..."

 **Location: London**

 **Country: England**

 **Area: Town home district (under reconstruction)**

 **Time: Saturday, August 24, 1946, 2000 hours (8:00 pm)**

"Why did it always come to this!? Why am I so hated here!? All I wanted was to forget my past. My actions in the war! So why cant these fucking people leave me alone!!!!!" thought a young boy.

He wasn't any ordinary boy. His cloths that he wore would make anyone at the time riot. He was a seventeen. The cloths ge had on his back was a German officers uniform. However the SS or the swatsitica symbol arm band was not present. He never wanted to have anything to do with the insane man Hitler. Yet here he is sleeping in the cold raining streets of England. A country thats supposed to have the most "tolerant" people in the west.

That was anything but true. These people are more so hypicritical then Hitler himself. "Nazi!" they always called him that. He was no "Nazi". He never believed that horse shit that Hitler and his media had tried to force down his mind as a young child. Hell his best friend was a Jew for gods sake. That is before her and her family was taken away by the SS. What broke him the most was when he found out her and her parents didn't make it.

"Monster! Garbage! Inhuman! Racist! Hitlers Spawn!"

Thats what they call him. Every day. For no rime or reason other then that he wore his country's military uniform. He never wanted to be in the army in the first place! But when the Russians started to pillage and blunder his home land. At least the Americans showes some human decency when they took him prisoner in Berlin. But all in all. He hated who he was. He hated being German decent. He hated that he was related to his birth country that started the mass genocide of a people. All because they where "genetically devolved".

Why was he and so many other Germans who tried to stop this war from becoming what it did are labeled monsters along with the real monsters! And now he has to run for his life like all the other time a from mobs that want to lynch him because he was in the German army. And what did he have? Just a day pack with other spare uniform clothes that where dirty. A M1911 he picked up from a fallen American solider. And only five mags to his STG 44. All of which barley function to help him defend himself from mob after mob that came for him every weekend.

He found an abandoned ally way. Running down the narrow path he never realized that he passed by a lion statue. Getting deeper into the district he was in. He came across a house that had no lights on. He heard the mob coming from further up the road. He sighed as he decided to try a stupid idea. Walking up to the door he banged his fist against the door. Lion knocker keepers mounted on the door. No answer.

"This was a stupid idea." he said to himself. The door opened unexpectedly to see a old man.

"May I help you young man?" the man asked gently.

"I was wondering if." but he was cut off by incoherent shouts.

"Come quickly." the old man said

The boy came in and the old man closed the door. The lights remained off as the mob shouting ran past the house he was in. The old man looked the window. The mob was consisting of men and women at least in there late thirtys early fortys.

"Are they?" the old man started.

"Yes sir." The German boy replied. "They blame me for there sons deaths. And those like me."

"I see. What is your name Young man?" the old man asked smoking his pipe.

"Im...I'd rather not. Its not like anyone's going to care here." the boy said.

"Im not like those grieving folks out there." he replied. "I never had children, nor do i have any now. There said and confused souls. Lost in the moment from there loss of there precious ones."

"I...understand that." the boy said.

"Please stay the night. One of my students will be back from his job at the market soon. Then well have some supper." the old mam said as he was about to head to a room.

"Why are you helping me?"

The old man stopped in his tracks. He turned around and took a good look at the boy in his German combat uniform.

"You where in need of help weren't you?" the old man smiled before heading to his room.

"You westerners are so odd." he said to himself.

He then set his pack and rifle next to the small sofa. Sitting down he took of his helmet. Taking a moment to dry off the water on it. He looked at his reflection. A young seventeen year old boy. Cold blue eyes like artic ice. And black hair as deep as space. setting it next to his gear he closed his eye.

"Will America even take me into the there country after what mine did to theres? I was barely even allowed to enter Britain before they robbed me financially." he muttered to himself. He then let unconsciousness take over.

 **Morning**

"Hay wake up." a young English accent spoke in the darkness

Then the image of a women with black hair and blue eyes appeared that came to mind.

"No mom let me sleep." The German teen replied.

"Hay! Wake up!"

The German teen didn't budge.

"Professor. Hes not getting up. Want to pour some water on him?"

The old man from the night before fixed his tie and looked back at the English teen.

"Just leave him be if anything from last night ment anything then he needs his rest. He can come with us next Sunday." The old man replied.

"*sigh* He can at least come with us for showing a bit of hospitality." The younger boy replied.

"No forcing him would mean that where telling him what to think. Im pretty sure that hes had quite enough of that back in Germany a year or more prior."

"Alright then. Come on old man." The boy joked.

Soon the door was heard opening and closing. But the German boy on the couch was elsewhere in his thoughts. And they where never pleasant

 _Flashback_

 **Operation: Varsity**

 **date:March 24 1945**

 **Location: Wesel, Germany**

Gun fire rained from the western front. The Americans have the Germans surrounded. The simple sixteen year old platoon commander sat in his fox hole over the hills. His weapon over the burns. Waiting for the moment any enemy soliders had attacked. He hated this life of forced servitude. Forced to kill to protect his country from people who rightfully should end the war.

But he would never say that to his CO. Otherwise he'd be hanged for treason against Hitler. Why would he care. Hitler is probably contemplating wether or not to off himself. Thank god that he wasn't on the eastern front against the Russians. Hell he just wanted out of this war. But sense they started forcing teenage orphans to fight because of loe on man power. What choice did he have. He would be dead no matter what he was thinking you get out of this.

Seeing bodys blown apart, bullets barley scraping against his helmet. Sleeping in the mud and rain with little food to eat at all. Sleep deprived for days on end. How can the Americans continue to fight!? Won't they run out of soliders like Germany? Of course not they have people on rotations. Seeing something moving in the forests infront of him. He saw a deer go by. Nothing to important.

Besides they would have to get past the mine field girst on his side before even touching the bunker. But then again Dispite his country have better weapons the Allies have managed to force them to withdraw so much that they come into Germany.

"Michael. Michael." a deep voice said.

The boy was confused. He looked to his sleeping battle buddy and shook him awake.

"Hay did you call me?" the boy asked.

"What? No sir." his battle buddy said. as he went back to sleep.

The boy shook his head.

"Must be my imagination."

Sighing he looks back at the forests. But what he couldn't shake was that he heard that name. A Jewish name. Why would he hear that? Theres no one in the German army named that. Keeping his STG-44 up. He scanned again the forests of trees. Though this time there was something there. Moving. With a body of a animal. Taking aim he pulled the charging handle on the side if his rifle. Waiting for the perfect moment to "quietly" put whatever it was down.

But what suprised him was that the moving object looked at him. In a instant he felt fear from this creatures stare. His finger shaking as he was about to pull the trigger. But then a low growl was voiced by it. This woke up his battle buddy and instantly get ready for whatever the Allies had in store for them. The creature came walked to them. Slowly. As if inspecting them. Then the yellow glowing eyes looked straight into his. He felt his heart melt with dread.

"Lay your weapon down Michael. I have no interest in killing anyone today." the creature spoke in a deep deep voice.

"Sir what the bloody fuck is that!?" his battle buddy asked scared and confused.

"Just fire!" he replied as they both let lose volleys of lead down at the mysterious creature.

But not one bullet lay a touch on it. Not even a graze. The bullets just stopped roght infront of the creature. The two Germans where now scared for there lives.

"Why do you ignore my voice? Why do you ignore my call? Do you not know the plans I have for you? For the greater good?" the creature asked.

It then stepped out into the dark moon light as tracer rounds from both sides flew into the night sky. Explosions and the sounds of war was somehow suppressed. As of someone made everything slow down. A lion stepped out and reared its head to them. Its main full amd looked like it was made of the most richest of silk fibers. Its voice so gentle. Yet ferm as if a father was talking to his children.

"Michael. Come with me. There is so much that you need to do. There is no need to be bitter anymore."

But then he woke up.

 **House**

 **England**

 **12:00 hours**

The teen woke up with trouble to catch his breath. That dream he recounted. No a memory. He remembered that day. That night. That roar. His unit had heard that roar. They all wondered what it was. But he knew and thought it impossible. There was no way a Lion could talk and be fucking bullet proof that it didn't even touch the creature. He laid back and thought. He's had that dream ever sense he came to England. Thats the only memory of the war he kept. Because it was so bizarre. Out of place.

Then he thought of his good friend he had made sense early grade school. Her black hair and amber eyes. She was all things considered. A beautiful Dimond in the rough. But then he remembered them. The Waffin SS. Storming his home. Taking her away. He was only twelve then. He hated the SS. Hated being trained by them. He remembered that day what she said to him. How she liked there friendship. Her soothing voice like sweet tea.

But she was gone. Dead. Like the Jews that where also taken during the beginning of the purges. He hated Germany. He had to remind himself that. To not take pride of his birth country. His love of his country died. When she died. He saw the casket to. For those lucky enough to have lived beyond the war. He hated who he was in his blood. But now the sins of his country and the blood of innocence was on his hands. Wether he wanted it or not.

"What seems to be troubling uou dear boy." the old man from before said.

The German teen didn't budge a inch to look at him. But the Old man knew that look he showed all to well. Lighting his pipe he flicked the used match to put it out.

"You blame yourself for something?" the old man said.

The boys attention was then gained.

"I had a Uncle who was...weird to say the least. He was the reason why I blamed myself that a good friend nearly died in another land. As well as several children. But i had to remind myself that it wasn't my fault and that i had no control over what happens." the old man said.

"I had friend once. She was good to me. The best friend that anyone could have fought for. But when she was taken. She was nothing more then a obstacle waiting to be over comed. At least thats what Hitler had said to us. But i knew deep down that wasn't true. But i was powerless to stop _Them_. From taking her away. With my parents. And I was forced to go to a military school to do the same thing to others as was done to me. I hated it. I hate who I am and what I've done. Ive crossed morale lines that cant be forgiven. Shouldn't be forgiven."

The old man understood. But was saddened.

"Her death wasn't your fault. It was the fault of misguided people that believed his lies. Do not blame yourself. He knows that heart of yours. You are just still trying to mend those old wounds yourself. You feel alone. Dont you. Like the scum of the earth for what happened in those...prison camps. Those deaths where never your fault. But the fault of those misguided to believing that Germany needed to exterminate them."

The teen looked away.

"I have a store I need help running tomorrow. Would you like to help me while Peter goes to School? The boxs are to heavy for me to lift."

With a sigh. He nodded. After all the old man helped him in his time of need. He smiled at him. Closing his eyes he nodded and Stood Up.

"Well come boy. Lets get the house straightened up. Tomorrow we wake up at 7 o'clock."

The boy nodded as he got up. But he couldn't help but look at the large wardrobe with beautiful designs of flowers and Lion heads. It looked middle-aged. He then turns away from it amd walks away. But his curiosity still roaring in the back of his mind.

"Why does that look familiar?"

 **Many years ago** **Remnant** **Patch** Yang walked for hours on the Island. She had found a old phtot in her fathers room. It was warn. Grainy. It looked like a old farm house. After grabbing her scroll and searching the maps she found a path that would only take a few hours. After all her father was away. Ruby was asleep in her old wagon. Her cloak was a blanket. Hours have passed. Yang couldn't for the life of her. Fell like something was watching her.

Looking to her left she saw something brownish like move in the brush. She didn't pay it no mind. It was probably just a deer. So she continued on. But as she grew closer and closer to her goal. She felt her legs getting tired. The forest seemed to get fogger. The road got narrower. Then finally after hours of walking. She had made it the farm house. However her smile turned to a shock. That feeling of something watching them. That feeling she ignored.

It will be her and her toddler sisters demise. Red eyes emerged from the shadows of the broken down farm house. Growling biowolfs soon appeared as they left there small nest. The alpha appeared with its bony armor in tow on its back. Several betas crawled out as well. All savagely looking at the two young girls who have served themselves on a silver plater. Ruby unfortunately woke up from the noise by the creature's of darkness.

Rubbing the drowsiness from her silver eyes. She looked on realizing she wasn't in her bed. Her dream of being with her mother was nothing but that. Because now she awoke to this nightmare. She got scared. Looking to her elder sister her face pleading this to be a dream. Yang made no move. Her own eyes where on the Alpha biowolf. Frightened and knowing that this was the ultimate mistake of hwr entire life.

"Yang whats happening?" She asked on the verge of tears.

Yang said nothing in reply. She was caught up in her own regret to her her pleading sister. Yang started to walk backwards. Taking the wagon with her. Only that the Biowolfs wouldn't let a free meal of human flesh just walk away from them so easily. The betas on all fours circled the two girls. Of all the nightmares Ruby had after her mother disappeared. This has to be the one that takes the cake before she dies. Yang eyes began to water. Her body was to tired. Her legs had just given out. Ruby was to scared to move. There tears where falling. But with one cry from the young Ruby Rose. Maybe just maybe someone will here them.

"Mommy! Please!" Ruby shouted out.

But her cries fell on deaf ears. The biowolfs smerked evilly as they closed in on them.

"Mommy! I want you please!" Ruby cried again.

The Grim only took pleasure in the young helpless girls crys. They heard the whispers of there master. Telling them they were in there roght to have these kills. And the rewards they will reap will be grand. But then Ruby remembered something her mother told her.

"Your not alone Ruby. You will never be alone. Because I'll always be here in your heart."

"what about Aslan momma?" she remembered her very younger self say.

She believed the storys her mother told her about the Lion. While Yang out grew the old storys Ruby still thought they had some truth to them. Like they where real legends told from generation of ones ancestors experiences. Even though her mother had those storys published as a childrens fantasy series she loved every character. Summer Rose smiled in the memory.

"Of course he is. He'll be right there with me." she said. "Just call out. And he will come."

The biowolfs continued there psychological warfare on the young girls. The red hooded one was just lost in space. Unaware that the Alpha Was about to have a bit if Rubys pale skin. She shouted to the heavens which shock the earth. And made the trees dance.

"Aslan! Please!" she shouted.

This caused the Alpha to stop in its tracks. Something in the alphas stomach made it think. Run away! Leave and never return. Something off about the girls call was off. That name sounded ancient but alao new to its ear. But before it can react Ruby turned around and fell off the wagon at the sudden frightened stance the Alpha took on. It then saw the crying girl on the ground and was ready to feast. But then something roared in the forests around it and its dark kin.

Brush and leaves where crushed in a flash. The biowolfs where looking about to try and find the source of the noise. But for some reason they couldn't. There senses have failed them. The Alpha and the betas came together in a circle away from the girls. Yang looked at them amd after finally snapping out of her train of thoughts. She looked at the scared grim.

"Ruby?" she said.

Ruby looked at the woods. Something in them was fast. In a brown blur something came right infront of them. It was a animal and it was in a pouncing stance. But not at the girls. At the Grim. It bared its teeth. Growling at the creatures of darkness. The betas ran away not wanting to deal with the new foe. But the Alpha wouldn't take this lightly dispite not being able to get what it wants. The girls looked on in awe. Why was this Lion here? And why is it attacking the Alpha biowolf? It would get itself killed.

Then the two animals came at eachother. The Alpha was about to swipe downwards but the Lion pushed its back legs into over drive and rolled away. Getting back up it leaped into its bony back. Using its claws it ripped off chunks of white armor off of it. The alpha roared in pain as it stood up on its back legs like a human and tried to shake off the Lion. But to no avail. Its claws where deep into its black furry flesh. Ripping and tearing at its back.

The Lion jumped off of it as it tried to ram him into a tree. Only to find the excess weight to be gone and it stumbled backwards till it fell on its back. The Lion then pounced onto the creature of Darkness. Holding it in its place on the forest floor. Bearing its teeth the Alpha roared in defience. In hopes of scaring away the animal. But it remained. Unscathed and not afraid. Its Growling was heard by every creature in the forests. And the two little girls.

Then it cried out with a very mighty Roar itself which put all animals and Grim to shame. The Alpha flinched at the force of the Lions battle cry. Its bone mask literally cracked and split apart off its muzzle. When the roar stopped the Alpha looked back at its enemy. Now it was afraid of the animals then defiant of its own strength. Then in one quick swop. The Lions jaws made its way to the Biowolfs neck. And snapped it in two. The girls looked on at the scene they had just witnessed. They watched as the Lions head twisted and pulled hearing snaps of what could have been bones.

The girls where now afraid again. First they where about to be meals for the Grim. Now they where going to be meals for the Lions hungry apatite. The Lion the reared its head to the girls. The two siblings hugged eachother closely. There tears ever more now present then before. Yang began muttering sorry to Ruby as she held her younger sister to her chest. Ruby whi had started to cry as well just buried her face inti her sisters chest. What the didn't expect was the Lion to nudge them with its head to get there attention.

"What are you doing out here so far from home Young one?" Yang heard in her mind.

She then looked up in confusion at the creature. Its beautiful main flowed with the cool evening breeze. She was still scared of it. But also wondered why the Lion wasn't eating them.

"Yang. Why are you and your sister so far from your home?" the Lions mouth moved as if it was a person.

Yang was now in shock again. The way it asked her that question. It was not asking for a reason why she left her home. Hes asking for a confession.

"I...I...I thought...That this place had a clue to my mother...but in the end...I was wrong." Yang replied crying.

The Lion smiled he then nudged yang Gently.

"Come children your father and Uncle will be worried sick about you two." The Lion said.

Something about this Lion was odd. His voice felt warm. Loving. Like a good father like voice. Something that helped them be comfortable around with. But then Ruby spoke up from her red hood.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently but still scared.

The Lion smiled at her and replied.

"You called me little one. But I do go by another name other then that. But come children. The forests arent a place for you." he said.

 **Atlas air ship** **several days before invasion** **Ship barracks**

"ASLAN!" Ruby Rose shouted as sge woke up from her dream.

She then heard the shuffling of the bed next to hers.

"Ruby what is it its four in the morning." Weiss said as she to got up.

"Oh nothing...just a dream." Ruby waved it off.

"Oh alright well *yawn* go back to sleep." Weiss said as she turned over and closed her eyes again.

Ruby however was in her thoughts. Why did she have that dream? Why did she know and shout that name? But then she decided to shrug it off as well. But if she looked to the book shelf next to her nightstand. A book she would have remembered from her childhood was on its shelfs. It said "The Tales of Narnia" written and illustrated by Summer Rose. But alas she did not see it. Opting to going back to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Landsberg Concentration Camp, Germany**

 **Weeks** **after** **Operation Varcity night** **before Easy companies arrival.**

 **April 26 1945**

He and his fellow brothers stood in there quarter's. All of them outfitting themselves with weapons. Removing there SS symbols with white patches with a yellow Cross. Never has he felt so much hatred. On his own people Loading his STG 44 he rocked the bolt back chambering a round. Then another entered the room. He to didn't have his SS symbol on. Looked at his lieutenant. And nodded.

"Alright we have but a few minutes to get as much arms and ammunition to those who can carry a rifle." the Lieutenant said as he took out a map of the grounds. "Once we gain control of the Camp we try to help the prisoners all we can. Well go to Landsberg for food and possible supplies. With the SS trying to pack quickly it should leave there backs vulnerable. They wont expect this coming."

"Sir the time is now." said a young Corporal.

"Grab the arms and ammo. We start in three minutes."

"Sir!!!" the rest of the young teens said.

They where all no more then 15 or 16 years old.

 **London, England**

 **August** **27th** , **1946**

 **The Market**

The young German boy was helping the old professor unload a delivery truck filled with books and school supplies. Mainly the boxes with books sense the old mans back was out of strength from the amount of years he lived.

"Thank you for your help young man. It probably would have taken me days to unload this truck on my own." the professor said

"Think nothing of it old man." the boy stated. "Its the least I could do for you."

Eventually once the truck left and he and the old Professor where stocking things and putting other items in the stock storage. The Professor then looked over his sholder to see the boy constantly looking out the glass window into the shop. Like he was expecting something. Be it good or bad. He of course did have his pistol on him as a precaution.

He felt sorry for the young boy. So young to see what the horrors that the Germans inflicted. He also felt sorry for the men returning home from the war. Many trying to pass by as if there alright yet on the inside there crying at the sights they have witnessed. So many people scarred. Eventually They where done stocking the shelves as the old Professor turned the sign to open. The boy put his pistol down his side so that he wouldn't scare customers away if they saw it strapped to his chest.

Just as fast as the day came that Monday it lept into the night. Some customers whispered about the boy with the German accent. Others just glared at him as he would sometimes help the occasional old woman to reach a item to high for them to grab. They both heard the occasional.

"Is he a German."

"That boy has a military handgun. Was he a solider? He sounds like those bloody krouts."

It didn't bother ether of them. But the boy probably was hiding his hurt behind a smile for whatever customer asked him for help. As the hours wind to the stalking of night. The Professor didn't want to leave the boy alone in the shop. But knew it had to stay open as people often come at later hours after dark. So waving goodbye to head to the grocery store to get some more food for the house. He told him to lock up soon and that hed meet him at the cottage.

As he was locking up the store he started to remember that night he and some of his fellow soliders rebeled and took over the Landsberg concentration camp.

 **Germany**

 **Landsberg**

 **April 27th, 1945**

 **0300**

It was morning as gunfire roared in the camp. The boy and his fellow teens started mowing down the SS officer's. One by one they shot them. Hunted them. And brutally killed them so they know the type of pain the prisoner's felt. The boy shot a SS officer infront of a Sargent who looked afraid of him. It will take Easy Company at least another few more hours after sunlight at cracked the dawn to get there.

Whatever SS there where. They shot on sight. One of his managed to get ahold of the spotting tower and shot the observers and flung there bodys off the ledge. The SS where not prepared to handle this uprising. And what little ammo they did have on them was only enough for self defense against the prisoners. Not a full on fire fight. And it lasted through the night. One the shooting was done. The boy took note of casualties. All SS officer's where dead. A few of the prisoners died as well when the SS tries to burn down the Huts they used as shelter.

Thankfully no one else was hurt such as his men. Only a light graze here or there. It took all night but they managed to reorganize the supplies they had the storage sheds. Whatever food they found they would make in the morning. They where just tired. And thought it best to wake up early in the morning in the next several hours.

 **Several Hours Later**

Captian Winters walked up to one of his men. He was crouched his finger tips close to his lips. He looked on and saw some in German uniforms but onstead of the swatisca or no arm band at all. He saw white arm bands with yellow cross's on them. They where carrying dead bodys to large holes. As of cleaning up.

"What are they doing?" Winters asked

"Those boys are trying to bury the bodies out of respect. They took over the camp early in the morning."

"You didn't shoot them?"

"Look at them sir. There just kids. And they haven't harmed a soul in that place"

Winters nodded and went to the front gate of the camp. The people inside stepped back as one of the soliders on the other side with his hands up and pointed at the lock. Winters nodded and the solider pointed to the man with Lock cutters to cut the chain. The German solider and the Americans opened the gates. The German lead them in.

The camp was in disarray. Dead SS officer's littered the ground as well as prisoners. The Americans looked about. Shock took over there bodys. The people came out of the huts. Starving, Tired, thin, and just looked like they've been worked to the bone. Some came up to the soliders and embraced them. Crying or saying something in German that they didn't understand. One officer took initiative after getting out of his shock of this place and ordered everyone to get the people some spare rations and water. Also ordering some to find some blankets.

But something that was off was that these Germans soliders where actually humane. Winters looked to the young lad and asked.

"Can you take me to your commanding officer?" Winters asked.

The young boy nodded and fixed his shoulder sling and led them to a rather nice looking hut. But even that started to reek of unclean flesh. Winters stood there patiently. Knocking the door opened and another young German boy came out. A cloth over his mouth and nose. The boys converse in German and the older who had officer pins looked at Winters.

"What took ja' so long?" the boy asked.

He walked down the steps to meet with him. The other boy then took his place going into the hut. Walking about the camp. It seemed to ether be worse or for only thise who where SS.

"What happened here?" Winters asked.

"Something I'd rather not tall about. Even we share the same scars." the boy replied. "The problem is that we don't have much for the people here. Much less ourselves. And the town next to us wont even let us at least buy some goods for them."

"What exactly happened here?" Winters asked again.

"Look about ja' Major. Cant you tell. We where sick of the SS ruling over us like a Iron thumb. We grew sick that they arrested there own countrymen and forced them into these god forsaken camps."

Winters just nodded as he watched his men try helping the people with the help of the young boys in German uniforms. The Commanding officer then looked to a young American. He was sitting in and leaning against a burnt structure.

"O'Keefe?" said another American.

The younger one didn't reply. The German boy then walked away. He sighs as he to just sits on a concrete slab. Taking his helmet off and his make shift mask. He looked about the camp. Hes seen the scene again and again as it was burned into the edges of his mind. His sholders slumed. He saw his own countrymen get burned, gassed, and hanged. Here. In this place. He wanted to forget. But he couldn't. Why did no one but very few people like his parents where the only ones speaking against Hitler.

 **London, England**

 **Cottage**

 **August 28th, 1946, 1:00am**

The boy woke up from his deam. Something thats starting to become a theme for him apparently. He sighs as he sits up straight trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He wished he could forget. But he couldn't. Who could after what they witnessed. Maybe someday he wouldn't feel the guilt or pain. Someday.


	4. chapter 4

A/N: this chapter will contain graphic images, descriptions that have happened in the medical field but with a bit of fiction. Veiwer beware.

"Two sons of Adam born in strife and suffering times. Come to Narnia at the time of night. When Beasts of black and bones so white cover the grounds and sign. The White witch commands and controls those who can't believe in Aslans rightly times. The mask and cloak covers one face. To scared to see the a heart shattered and not relieved of his pain. The soldier of times made worse. Scared of what his past may birth. Do not fret oh viewer mine. This tale but young and mine. Alone they will not be. For my will over them is Divine" - The Emperor of the East, Father of Aslan, creator of the universe.

0000

A/N: " _Aslan's_ " = Thoughts or Neo talking

0000

Vale, Prancing Pony Tavern

He sat in the tavern and drank. His mask covered all bit his lips as he had pressed up the visor a bit to do so. People stare at him from the corners of the room. Most assassins like him would always get top self. The money they get from missions was always high. But not this one. He's always give so little to survive on. Given the short end of the stick of life some may say. Though others say he's just apathetic

He should have been there to see Ruby off. He should have been the one to go. But here she told him to stay. Looking at the glass in his hands. He worried. Worried about his step sister. Adopted into her family. But forsaken by her father. Her mother was the only kind soul in his life. So much time has gone sense he saw her. Saw them. Even when he told Ruby she should stay and he should go. She thanked him and knocked him out.

Why didn't he block it? Was it that he was awestruck that Ruby even accepted him as her older brother when her father told her to Forsake him as well? He didn't know. He traveled far but with so little he had walking was his only mode of transportation. For him. Taking side jobs just to get very little into his accounts to get far. Drinking was his only comfort in his life. Despite it being known as a depressant. What good did it do anyway. He was always depressed. He then poured another glass but a hand was placed on his to stopped him. Looking at the women who appeared to be the bartender. He just place bottle down and took out a flask and drank from that.

"You've had enough." The women said.

As she again placed a hand on his wrist preventing him from drinking from it.

"I find it funny you even care." the masked man replied.

The women withdrew her and and decided to leave him be. Putting away his flask. He poured another glass but a smaller portion then the last fifteen glasses. A man. A bandit from the looks of him. Walked up to him with a irritating smerk.

"Hay the lady said you've had enough." The bandit said his weapon slung over his shoulders.

"Yet here I sit. I guess my reputation doesn't mean much to bandits like you." The masked man said.

"Oh a smart one? Get out. You've had enough." The bandit stated.

The masked man turned to the bartender.

"Hes wanted in Mistral. Mind if i take this outside?" The masked man asked.

She nodded and took the bottle of whiskey from the man to save for when the masked stranger was done.

"That's right walk right outside." the bandit stated happily. He then turns to the bartender. "Hope you keep the bed warm tonight."

This filled the bartender with disgust as well as the masked man. He walked out to see six men stand in front of him.

"Well boys our paycheck from Raven is here." The bandit behind him said.

The bandit foolishly walked around to join his six buddy's. Guns not even drawn yet. Perfect.

"So how's being the bottom of the barrel? You know because your a real bastard by definition is all. Hell I bet your mother never wanted you." The bandit stated.

His friends laughed.

"Do you always run your mouth? Your not worth the bullets anyways." the man stated.

"Those gonna be your last words boy?" The leader asked.

Though clearly. The masked gun slinger was faster. Seven holes in seven heads appeared as fast as it came and went. The bodies fell to the floor.

"Yours, not mine."

He then turned around reentered the bar. Two women noticed what happened. A ice cream colored girl and a girl with a odd Mistral like dress with a eye patch.

The ice cream colored one nodded to her companion and they walked into the bar as well. Seeing the masked man at a table alone. They smiled and walked up to his table. The bar being empty for a time let them know that they where safe to converse.

"Careful you dont scar the locals. Your stealths for shit." The masked man said not turning to them.

"We would like to talk to you." The taller women with the eye patch said.

The masked man then tured to face the two women.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Remnants most wanted and Ice cream lover herself. The fuck do you want?" He stated.

They then sat at his table.

"I was hoping you'd have information for me. About a particular girl im after." The taller girl stated.

"So on one side a girl who did nothing wrong and wants to save the world from a unspeakable evil. And othe the other. The same unspeakable evil that wants to destroy her. Whos the bad guy here?" He replied.

"We can pay you for the information. Or do you prefer other ways of payment?" The taller girl said with a honey laced voice and a cute cheery demeanor.

"Really? Neo why are you even with this insane women?" The maked man asked looking at the ice cream colored women.

The girl then showed him her scroll with what she typed.

"Vengeance against Ruby Rose for what she did to Roman."

The masked man just sat back and laughed. He laughed harder and harder it started to scar the two women and make them uncomfortable.

"So let me get this straight? The fact that Rose was there and 'witnessed' Romans demise. She has to have your blade through her heart?" He then sat up bit his face was serious. "If I where you I'd fight the bitch who hired the both of you with force. Isnt that right? Cinder Fall?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you just love causing chaos?"

"No bitch. I prevent it."

The masked man than pulled out his handcanon again but this time at Cinder Fall. The most wanted women in Remnant.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you?" He stated.

Cinder then lifted up a hand and showed her maiden powers. Only to have a round go past her head.

"Try me."

She was about to unleash her power when a bullet entered her head. And she collapsed onto the floor dead. He then sat down. Tired. Tired of everything. He then looked to Neo.

"Neo. Dont go after her. Roman got what he got. Not from Ruby. But from Salem herself. If anything Ruby is getting vengeance for you." The masked man said.

Taking another drink. The cops eventually showed up to pick up the bodys. Including Cinder Falls. Neo got nervous as the police neared her and the masked mans table.

"Your the one who shot these people?" One officer asked who was behind Neo.

She was hyperventilating.

"Yes. I am. The first seven was self defense. The last one was a criminal." The masker man nodded and took Cinders body away.

Neo let out her breath that she held. She then looked at him with greatful stare.

"Neo. I have a question." The masked man said.

She nodded at him to go on.

"Why did you choose to be friend's with me? If you know me. You'd be better off without me." The masked man said.

She typed on her scroll and showed it to him.

Because you and I have a neutral respect for one another and managed to make a life dispite your disability like I did. Its admirable.

"This life is nothing more the a crutch for a boy so torn apart that he never got to experience a real childhood or any sort of love that he craves so badly that the affection of one person was misplaced."

You could have been worse. You could have been like every other Criminal out there...like what i have been and what Roman was. He was the only person to care about me.

"True. But it was thanks to Rose that I didn't fall into the dark. Becoming what society wanted me to be. Another bloody statistic…."

True. Just remember that while you think you're alone. Your not. You got me. ;)

Neo heard a mild chuckle and smiled at him.

"I guess...maybe your right. But...something I always wanted was a family of my own….a place to call home….a women who would love me dispite my disfigured face. Children to hug and care for and to give a better life then I ever had….but thats nothing but a hopeless daydream. No women would love a face like mine…...Nor would a child let me take them in knowing that people will persuade them I'm nothing but a emotionless killer….Im forced to wear this mask…..To hide my true self…..because no one wants to dig behind thw mask I wear….and those that do...onlywant that information slander me…." the masked man took another swing at his glass.

Neo narrowed her eyes

Dont think that! Your a wonderful person! Those people who do that are nothing but cowards because they refuse to give up old superstitions!

"Superstitions come from a half truth told for centuries. Can you blam them for believing I'd be a monster of fictions when all there life they've been programmed to be cautious of those with deformities due to old Legends told for generations? Years of history that disbaled people where the icon of monsters that have pillaged and plundered because they where evil in there hearts when in reality they whwre nothing more the lost children because there parents never wanted them?"

Please stop saying that! You can change that!

"Neo. A perfect example is the whitefang. You get treated like a animal long enough. The more you become one."

I'm not going to let that happen to you!

"How?" He asked genuinely curious.

0000

Loves River, Vale

She then got up and waved him to follow her. He then poured the remaining whiskey into his many flasks and hooked them onto his belt. He then followed her out the bar to the forests. She then stops at a river and lets her white gloves plinge info the water and grab a stone. It was smooth to the touch. And she threw it at the masked man. Who rightly caught it. He inspected it like it had some Divine meaning that she was trying to get across.

"A stone?" He asked.

She then picked up a rock that was irregularly shaped and coarse.

That stone used to be that rock.

"And?"

What do you think changed it?

"The sand, water and currents of the river dragging it across the bottom."

This is you in a nutshell. Daniel. You lived a very harsh life like this rough river. But in the end. You will come out a beautiful stone thays even great for skipping!

He read her words and nodded. Feeling the weight of the stone and its all round smoothness. He then gave it a good throw and it skipped several times down the river. He smiled underneath his cold mask.

"Yeah….but even so….I dont think my life will ever see the end to see wether the fruits of my hardship to ever take hold and produce something meaningful. Everything just blows up in my face."

He then felt a odd warmth and looked down to see Neo giving him a hug. He flet his heart pound in his chest but didn't think much of it.

"Neo...are you still going to go after Ruby?" He asked.

After seeing what you did to Cinder. I'd rather not provoke that. And maybe your right. Cinder was the one that forced Romans hands.

He nodded and noticed a cave that was never along the river before. He then got out if her hug and walked towards it to investigate. Neo who was also intrigued with what he was looking at. Followed him. He noticed a rock like bridge leading to the otherside and while helping Neo get across. They walked into the cave. Noticing strange symbols that where along the wall. As well as odd pictures that supposedly primitives have made.

It was telling a story. Some little one was by a pole woth a light on it. Then a half human and half goat looking creature, then a women in white being what looks like harsh to a young boy. Then a Lion on a battlefield with another young boy in odd armor. Baring its teeth to the women in white. A table that looked like stone was before that one as Neo noted in her head. But then it changed to a battle between two armys of what looked like odd mistralian Army vs a army of mythical creatures with four humans leading the charge of the latter.

Then there was a lion with trees attacking the army if Mistralian armored men. Then the next set was that of a ship going from Island to Island around it. Then after a battle with a sea serpent. Then with a Dragon with the same Lion removing the skim from the creature and throwing a boy out of the body into a river. Then the last one was of the Lion with four humans and a mouse at a large wave that looked like it was to a new land.

Neo looked very wide eyed. She had seen similar drawings before but she doesn't remember where. Thinking it was from a book or something else. But the masked man she called Daniel. He heard something at the end of the cave. It felt like it was calling him. Walking to the sound he was listening to. He could barley make out the sound. It was as if hypnotizing him to come forward. Neo immediately realized she was alone for a minute and saw the masked man and immediately ran to him. When she caught up she tried to snap him out of whatever trans he was in. Then when they both saw a green ring on the ground. They bent a knee to get a closer look at it.

Daniel, the masked man picked up the ring inspecting it closely. He kept hearing voices he couldn't make out calling him. He couldn't understand the language but its intent sounded like it wanted him to put it on. Neo then quickly typed something causing a ding on her scroll to snap put of his trans. He then looked at Neo.

I dont think we should be messing with that.

"What makes you say that?"

Something about it screams evil….or something...I cant pit my finger on it.

She then tugged on his sleeve her head gesturing back to the original cave entrance. But he just looked back at the ring.

"You know...I never had the chance to thank you Neo. For what you did and have been all those years ago after you found me in that bar after Summers death." He stated.

He took careful hold of Neos hand that tugged his sleeve. And put the ring on her ring finger. Dispite her golves on her hands. Neo felt the ring be pit on her finger. She and him knew it was not a marriage proposal at all. Simply a friend giving another jewelry. But Neo felt her heart skip a beat or two. That is before they ceased to exist on Remnant.

0000

Daniels mind

He didn't know what was going on. The thoughts going through his head. The hatred he felt directed to him. It was pitch black around him in his mind. He opened his eyes to see a village. The one he used to live in for the first six years of his life. Though he felt small. Like he was six years old again. Maybe younger. He then walked into what looked like a clinic of some sorts. Walking about the staff didn't see him. Like he was invisible. Which by the way was his semblance which was also a slight curse to boot.

He found himself at a door. The number because 343. He remembered this number. He remembered it well. Slowly he opened the door. Cautiously turning the knob. He saw a doctor. Clean as the cleanest doctor can be. And on the table. Was a women in white. Her beautiful face was like that of a royal. Her eyes where closed. As if in a sleeping death. She was from Atlas from what the close in a box not two feet away from him.

He saw the the doctor giving a ultra sound. The cold gel he applied made the womens eyes open. Though the doctor wouldn't let her see the child barley forming in her womb. It seemed nothing much but a "clump of cells". Yet the cells seemed to be beating. They where the beginning of if heart cells that was beating. The doctor said as much to. Though this caused a unyielding rage to stir up in his stomach. The doctor looked back at the women.

"Well ma'am your seem to be in the very early stages." He said taking the ultra sound

"Thank you doctor." The women replied.

She got up as the doctor left to allow her privacy to change. Daniel saw the scars on her body. The bruises from what looked like beatings or from a rape. Her white hair was a mess from a haphazardly done bun mixed with a pony tail. Her blue eyes where cold as steel as well. But she looked like in her early twenties. Young. She then walked out. Daniel followed her as if he knew this woman. He watched from the door way as people phased through him. The women payed the lady at the front desk. The lady counted the Lien with a smile on her face. Her short hair dyed hair and crappy make up with lurching eyes followed the money till she counted a full six hundred Lien.

The women them smugly gave the Atlas girl a bag and instructed. Her how to use the pill she just took ad well as several others in the bag. He then felt it. He felt a pain his body so unbearable that it forced the strong man to his knee's. Clenching his heart it felt like it would explode. But he had done nothing to provoke such a action. Then the Atlas girl left the clinic. Though the short haired women grinned savagely at him. As if she knew he was there and watching him in agony was the best form of entertainment there was.

However the scene changed. He still held his heart in pain but when he looked up it had been a month has passed. A slight bump was on the Atlas girls stomach. The women at the counter greated the women with a welcoming smile. But there was a malice in her eyes. Mostly directed at him. But the conversation went on as if it where talking about the weather.

"It failed. I dont know why but it failed." The Atlas women spoke.

"Maybe the genes are so strong its doing whatever it takes to survive." The lady at the counter spoke. "We can still help you with your 'problem' though ma'am."

The Atlas women nodded and waited a bit before the doctor came out and asked for the Atlas women. She was taken to the same numbered room as last time. Though when the pain in Daniel's heart sub sided he found the room again. But again the doctor did a ultra sound but didn't show the womens baby to her. He then put her to sleep and took put a clear tube. After spreading her legs to see the vaginal cavity. He then pit the plastic tube into the birth canal and into the uterus. He then pressed a button.

Daniel fell to his ground. Screaming and groaning in agony and writhing in pain. He flet like his limbs where trying to be torn off from his body. He looked up to the ultra sound and saw the tube was trying to suck in the child in the women's womb. But for some reason. The doctor became frustrated as the baby was not going into the tube or being dismembered. He cryed and sobbed as the pain was increasing. But the as he looked up again the baby didn't get sucked into the tube. Thats when the doctor realized what happened. And immediately turned off the machine called his superiors while taking out his instruments.

Daniel still writhed in pain as he held himself. He looked up again with his eyes and saw that yhe baby was shimmering with light. Its aura was unlocked. As if it was trying to fight for its life. Why was his body in pain every time this child in this woman's womb was having these things done to it. He fell asleep on the floor to fight off the pain. When he woke he overheard the doctor tell the woman that the procedure failed like the last one.

She was shocked it had happened again but asked if there was another option. He smiled darkly and said yes. She was then placed on the table again. This time Daniel tried to act. But he felt it again. That unbelievable pain. He fell to the floor again and felt like he was burning from the inside out. He looked up and saw that the doctor was ejecting a toxic fluid into the emboic fluid around the baby. He felt his face burn so excessively that he had to remove his mask and cloths to let the cool air get rid of the heat. But it only made it worse. Once the doctor was done he then woke the Atlas women up and told her to return in a few day's.

However as those few days passed. She went into labor. She was then went the hospital and birthed a son. However when the doctors presented the now cleaned child to the new mother. He was mortified by the face. It was horribly deformed. The only thing that was normal about the child was the mouth and the eyes. But everywhere else. Was horribly disfigured or looked like the child was burned alive. . The doctor said that the chemical solution that was injected into her womb caused it. But she didnt care. She told them to keep the "monster" away from her.

Daniel felt his shoulders slum. Depression started to run all over his form. The doctors took the child away. The women sobbed. But it was odd to him. But he still felt his heart get so wounded. She cried and cried till she couldn't. She then got her things and felt to go back to Atlas. The doctors at the hospital had to keep a constant eye on the new born babe. He walked up to its cribe. His hands trembled and fear took hold in his heart. All he saw on the paper work for the childs name. Was nothing more then a number.

Name: N/A- default to Census number- 343GS116

Gov. Census number: 343GS116

He didn't read any more. He was then left in darkness. The innocent child in the cribe seems so far away. He reached out and felt the small hand come into his. The child looked up and smiled at him. Dispite the disfigured face it seems so happy. So full of child like innocence. But as it disappears into the black void. He was surrounded by voices. He hears them all. His heart felt like tearing itself apart.

"Forsaken, monster, demon, unwanted, unloved, forever lost, child of beasts, Igor, quaszimoto."

Every single word from every known and unknown language that means not wanted or a monster ripped through him like a bullet. Each wound those words ment inflicted destruction of his slowly shattering weary heart and soul. He went to his knee's. His hands turned to agonized fists of sorrow. Tears fell from his face only to land on the inside of his mask. He then fell to the floor. Sobbing as he let out years of anguish that was hidden by a uncaring, intoxicated,alcoholic persona. That child. That went through so much already only to eventually be abandoned by his mother after birth.

Was him…..it was always him.

"Do you feel son of Adam?" Said a taunting voice.

With tears in his eyes he slowly got up to face it. But all he saw was darkness.

"The anger? The hatred? The surprise? The loneliness? The abandonment? Oh prisoner mine?"

There it was again.

"You will fail her. Like you failed your friends from before. And I can't wait to watch you fail again. You have and always will be. A failure. No one wants you. You will die alone in this cruel universe. And no one will remember who you are. FOR THE AIR YOU BREATHE WELL BE YOUR ONLY LEGACY! OH PRISONER MINE!!!!"

The voice he heard laughed evily. He tried covering his ears. Holding his body in like that of a turtle. Trying to seal himself in and protect his shattered state. But all he could do was sob. Because everything that voice said was true. He was alone here. So alone. He lived in a world that hated him. With one look people lay there unfair judgment upon his soul. No matter what good he did he was looked at with contempt. Hell his own mother didn't want him after seeing his face. So there he stayed in that void. Alone. With no one to comfort him. No one to tell him its alright. No one to tell him they "love" him. All he could hear was the unrelenting bombardment of words that kept Bashing his soul.

0000

The Wood Between Worlds, Unknown

Neo woke up first. Her head ached a bit as she got up. She then wondered what happened when she blacked out. Looking at the ring her friend gave her she pulled it off and inspected it. Narrowing her eyes she put it in her pocket. She walked about this odd forest of pools to find Daniel. In every pool she came across she saw what looked like events that happened to some off world thing. Ether way that still didn't detract from her first goal.

She then found a body. Far off in the distance ahe ran to see if it was Daniel. Flipping the body over she saw that it was. Mask and all. Though she thought she heard a whimper. Was he crying? If he was, what was it about? What did he see when they both blacked out and got to this strange place? She lifted his head up listening for breath. She heard him breathing and tried to wake him. Bit he wouldn't wake up. She then felt a pain in her finger. The same on the ring was on. She pulled it off her finger and tossed it away. She kept hearing the whispers. But thankfully her concern for Daniel helped block out the whispers.

Daniels eyes opened wide and shot up instantly and pulled his handcanon out. His breath was heavy as Neo took a space back to let his moment pass. Whatever happened in his mind must have done something badly to him. He shook badly his handcanon was not steady. Its shook and wobbled in his grip. His breathing then eventually steadies and his shaking ceases. Then he felt a comforting hand push his handcanon down. He then slowly looked to see Neo. Concern written all over her face. He looked away silently as he took in there surroundings.

"Where are we?"

I dont know. When you put that ring on my finger I blacked put and woke up here. Daniel whats wrong?

He looked away from her again.

"Dont say that name. That man died when Summer Rose did." Daniel replied.

No he didn't. He just doesn't want to come out. Put of fear your heart may by shattered once again

"No Neo. That man is dead….and 343GS116 killed him….I killed that man….."

Let's change the subject. First off we need to fond put where the hell we are

Daniel nodded at that assessment. Though he looked to his right and looked at the pool next to them. It was green and lush field's. It changed scemes to peaceful towns and happy people and creature's walking with nk hint of discrimination. He looked back at Neo before shaking her head.

Maybe we should find our own. I dont think we should go there. What if those people think of us as some sort of evil entity?

"You say that yet theres magic in our world."

Im just saying maybe we should find our own.

"Go ahead Neo. Do so. You can have a better life. I'm a nobody on Remnant. No one wants me. I'm the our worlds cruelest joke walking. Maybe here...i can find a better life for myself. For once. Maybe I can live peacefully."

He sounded like he pleaded her to go back and leave him.

I am NOT leaving you there alone.

"Neo….please."

Your the last person I know Daniel. The last person I can turn to. The last person I can call a friend. If you go I go.

He nodded but looked back at the ring on the ground.

"If things get hairy." He stated showing the ring. "Get the hell put of that world for me. Ok?"

She didn't want to say yes. But. She nodded knowing he would not budge anywhere until she gave him an answer. And so they jumped i to the pool together holding hands.


End file.
